heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Spread Your Wings
Coding by Pinktiger2107 Holly is a five-and a half year-old dragonet who has only recently finished her Metamorphosis. She leads a happy life, a peaceful one, one of blissful ignorance. Well, mostly. But her life never used to be so easy. Ever since hatching, for most her years until the most recent, it used to be very difficult, much different from the ones of most dragonets her age. This is the story of how her life changed, from the day she hatched to her Metamorphosis. Characters by me, though feel free to ask for a student or other character in here!!! I'd love to add them in! HiveWings and SilkWings only, please!! Please ask here! Cover art would be much appreciated!! Thank you to EndlessVøices for letting me use Ant, Sab for letting me use Lindbloom, Starflight for letting me use Bumblebee, BanderItchy for letting me use Hairstreak, Battus and Metalmark, Lacey for letting me use Cynips, Jelly for letting me use Cottonmouth, Cloud for letting me use Lepidoptera, Sky for letting me use Pontia, Ocean for letting me use Star, and Dew for letting me use Brimstone. Part One: Hardship Prologue Moth pressed her ear to the floor, trying to listen to her parents talking. At first, she only caught snippets. "Always wanted a younger sibling-" "Too much to handle-" "Just what Moth needs-" But as she pressed it harder and strained to hear, it became clearer. Her mother and father were arguing about... her? And... another egg? Her father's voice was strong and sharp. "It's hard enough to deal with one dragonet, Monarch. Another would be too much." Her mother's voice snapped back, "Moth is not hard to deal with. She is an independent dragonet. She hardly needs to ask for help anymore. Another dragonet wouldn't be too much. You already saw the egg. Why is it now that you're telling me we can't deal with another, after I've had it." "Get rid of the egg," her father's voice snarled. "Never," her mother growled angrily. "There is a dragonet growing in that egg. My dragonet." "We can't deal with another. Get rid of it, or I will." Moth's eyes widened. Why did her father want to distroy the egg containing her younger sister or brother? Why did he think another dragonet would be too much? She could take care of her younger sibling! He'd hardly have to 'deal with them' at all! But she kept listening, and she could hear the anger in her mother's voice as she shouted at Moth's father. "Are you threatening me?" she asked in a warning tone. "I am, Monarch," he father snarled. "I don't want another dragonet. Another little one who can't stop asking questions, driving me up the wall. Monarch, if you don't get rid of that egg-" "You should never threaten me." Monarch's voice began. "And most certainly never my egg." Moth nearly cried out in fear as her father suddenly flew into a rage. "I DO WANT I WANT, MONARCH!" he yelled, his tone menacing and terrifying. "THIS IS MY HOUSE TOO. YOU DON'T CONTROL ME." He paused. Moth could hear his angry breaths. He calmed down slightly and threatened, "Either the egg goes, or I go. Give it here, and I won't leave you to raise two dragonets alone." There was no reply from Monarch, but Moth knew she was glaring daggers at her father. "Alrighty then," he said, fake sweetly. "Good luck." Moth heard his talonsteps, then a door slam. Then silence. She sat there in shock, not quite registering what had just happened. Then she heard muffled crying from downstairs. Her mother. Before she could stop herself, she ran downstairs and went straight for Monarch, expecting to be lectured for eavesdropping. But to her surprise, her mother just pulled her into a hug, crying. Moth began to cry too, thoughts swimming through her head. But one of them was the hardest to ignore. What do we do know? Chapter One Nine days later... The dragonet's eyes opened. She looked around. She was still in this tiny prison? She groaned slightly. It seemed it got smaller every time she opened her eyes. Then she had an idea. Maybe she could try to escape. She tapped the sides of the prison, soft at first, but slowly harder, and suddenly it cracked. She smiled. It had worked. She could hear excited voices, happy voices, as she, slowly but surely, made her escape into the light. She covered her eyes, it was so bright, but after a while, she was able to look. She saw a beautiful orange-and dark-brown (nearly, but not quite black) dragon with beautiful wings, and a pale green one with little wingbuds. The were both looking at her and smiling. The one with real wings suddenly picked her up and began to whisper to her, though she couldn't tell what the dragon was saying. The one with only wingbuds, obviously younger, stroked her chin, and she couldn't stop a giggle from escaping. It tickled! She was happy to hear the other dragonet laugh along with her. The older one, the one with wings, began to rock her, and she could feel her eyes slowly growing heavier. She began to sing to the dragonet, though she couldn't tell what the words were. Slowly but surely, her eyes closed, and she fell asleep. Chapter Two Three months later... The dragonet could finally understand what the others were saying, and she now had a name. It was Holly. The other dragonet, the one with wingbuds, was Holly's sister. Her name was Moth. The older dragoness was her mother, named Monarch. Holly hadn't known the two for very long, but she loved them with all her heart. Sadly, she hardly ever got to see them, as Moth always went to school, and Monarch to work. They were supplied with a nanny to take care of her, a pale pink-purple dragoness whose wings were very beautiful. The dragoness was mute, but Holly quickly learned the hand signals that she used. Holly much enjoyed being with the nanny, though she wished she could speak. Sometimes, though, they were able to have a conversation, as the nanny would write what she wanted to say with her silk, or she would mouth it, or use hand signals. Most dragonets couldn't read at her age, but she learned quickly, as it was one of the only ways they could communicate. One day, her mother and sister were both late coming home. She asked the nanny, "Where are they?" The nanny, named Nymph, made a little silk, then wrote, I don't know. But don't worry. That was all she wrote, as she didn't want to use too much silk. Holly nodded, and tried not to worry. Eventually, they did come home, and she found out that Moth had simply had an after-school event her mother had forgotten to tell her about. Moth seemed very happy about it, and told three-month-old Holly that she had just been chosen for the art fair, something she had always wanted to be part of! Holly was very, very happy for her sister, but couldn't help feeling a little jealous. She hugged Nymph goodbye and watched her leave, saying, "See you soon, Nymph!" happily. "Maybe we can play outside next time!" Nymph smiled, waved goodbye, and left. Chapter Three Four months later... Holly skipped merrily down the path to the marketplace, holding Moth's hand in hers. "Let's go to Droplets!" she said excitedly. "Great idea, Holly," Moth said with a smile. "Let's do that." They walked into the marketplace, chattering away, and soon entered Droplets, the cheaper candy store, the one where the SilkWings went. There were a few other dragons, all SilkWings. Holly spotted a pretty pastel purple dragonet over by the honey drops, and asked Moth, "I want some honey drops, can we pleeeease go get some? And maybe talk to that other dragon?" Moth agreed and they walked towards the honey drops. She noticed the other SilkWing had a small dove on her shoulder. She thought it was very beautiful. Moth stepped next to the other dragonet and introduced them. "Hello!" she began. "My name is Moth, and this is Holly. What's your name?" Holly said quietly, "I like your dove. It's really pretty." The other dragonet looked at the two of them. "Hello," she replied, her voice smooth and sweet. "I'm Lindbloom." She smiled at Holly. "Thank you, Holly!" she said, in a slightly more excited way. "This isn't my only animal friend." She spoke with a little twinkle in her eye. "I love animals. I find them easier to talk to than other dragons. But you seem nice," she finished. "So, you like lemon drops, too?" Chapter Four One week later... It hadn't taken long, Holly and Lindbloom quickly became close friends. Holly looked at the snake around Lindbloom's neck with a mixture of admiration and nervousness. "Her name's Safari," Lindbloom told Holly proudly. She noticed Holly's expression and said, "You can touch her, just be very gentle." Holly reached out carefully to stroke the snake. "Wait!" Lindbloom said. "Only two claws to stroke." Holly nodded and reached two claws out cautiously. She stroked the snake softly. Safari's skin was rough, but somehow smooth at the same time. She was a browny-white snake, with brown patches. "She's very pretty," Holly noted. "I really like her, Lindbloom." She smiled happily, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you," Lindbloom said quietly in return. "I'm glad you like animals, too. Some dragonets are mean. They chase Flutter, my dove, when she tries to go for a fly break. But you're nice." "Aw, that's horrible," Holly gasped. "Don't worry, Lindbloom. I'll always love animals. And you're nice too. Super nice." Lindbloom and Holly smiled at each other, and when they heard Nymph tap on the side of the door and motion them inside, they jumped up and walked in together, happily chatting and trying to guess what delicious thing Holly's nanny had made this time. Chapter Five